When working in environments where exposure to chemicals, thermal energy, or other hazards, it is imperative that the proper work surfaces be utilized. A lot of times, the work surfaces must be utilized in extreme or remote work locations, such as job sites and such, where the use of bulky, heavy, and complicated equipment is troublesome at best and impossible at worst. Also, often times it is burdensome to transport and don personal protective safety equipment every time a task as described above is needed, especially if the task itself is very short and/or needs to be conducted multiple times, such as on-site fitting and fine-tuning of an installation of material.
A lot of these work surfaces would also benefit from universal use, where the hazards aren't necessary dangerous, but cumbersome and messy, such as during metal or wood grinding activities or welding. Such as work surface would also be beneficial if it could be reasonably interchangeably used for many different types of work needs.
Another benefit would be to provide a comfortable method to perform such work events. It is common to kneel on the ground and perform these tasks when other work benches and surfaces are not available or would be too time consuming to erect. Accordingly, there exists a need for means by which a portable containment device for performing work activities in a sealed environment and in a relatively comfortable manner can be quickly and easily utilized without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the portable enclosure for ceiling fan blades fulfills this need.